Proving Murphy's Law
by Jingyee1511
Summary: Oneshot, edited August 2013. Inuyasha started out as merely an acquaintence, but quickly became so much more to Kagome... Fearful of losing him and thinking herself content with mere friendship, Kagome made a choice that would reshape the course of their relationship. Alas, there is no straight path to a happy ending, Murphy's Law could tell you that. Challenge fic.


**Proving Murphy's Law **(originally Of Change and Unchange)

A/N: 8 August 2013: A total revamp after two years! I wasn't sure how to do this, because my original fic was done in first person's POV for a reason, but after reading dolphingirl0113's _The King's Mistress _and staring very hard at the laptop for five hours... Here's the result. I hope that it is more agreeable than my original fic- of course, critique is very welcome. Meanwhile, my sincerest thank yous again to those who have favourited my original fic, and Glon Morski, Dreamer-Of-God and foREVerTheMusicKid for reviewing my original oneshot when it was so appalling. ._.

06-02-2011: Challenge fic for the words _paltry_ and _noodle_. If you're interested, please contact manager of the community _The Challenge: Inuyasha Style_, Guns and Tonic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in my story.

* * *

><p><em>Some people say that there is great value in retrospection. They say that when you look back into the past through a distance of some years, things would suddenly click.<em>

_The exact moment in which things started becoming wrong. The exact moment that things started becoming right. Things that were so confusing then become crystal clear. Things that were so justified now look foolish._

_Time has that effect. _

_Some people refer to Murphy's Law- anything that could go wrong would go wrong. Perhaps I have proved that._

_One thing though, that I would never regret… was going to that ramen shop. That was, after all, where everything began… and the setting for turning points, good and bad._

"And why are we celebrating the end of term tests with noodles, Sango?"

Sango mumbled a reply that sounded funnily like "Miroku's friend" before taking great interest in the menu before her. Kagome gave a good natured smile that was lost on her friend, currently hiding behind the booklet. Of course- Miroku. The guy who was asking Sango out with the persistence she had yet heard of with other couples in school. While Kagome had watched the pair's interactions and approved, it was unfortunate that Miroku had the one trait that she knew her friend could not tolerate.

"Dearest Sango!"

Speak of the devil. Both girls turned, in time to catch Miroku's wandering hand on Sango's thigh. Kagome giggled as a resounding slap rang throughout the room, and shook her head at Miroku's candid apologies.

"_Baka_," a gruff voice muttered, catching Kagome's attention for the first time. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the hanyou's golden orbs, taking in the effect of his silver hair contrasting brilliantly with the red haori that was his signature outfit. Not having had interacted with him before, she was surprised to find what some of the girls' gossip in school was founded on by herself. Inuyasha took the seat closer to Kagome and Miroku settled into the seat beside Sango.

Kagome's politeness dictated that she should break the increasing silence between herself and her neighbor before it cut like ice between them. Miroku was far too preoccupied with teasing Sango, and Inuyasha… simply not appear to bother about social conventions.

As Kagome was about to comment on the couple before them, Inuyasha stopped a passing waiter, ordering briskly the Chef's Special. Kagome resignedly ordered a simple Beef Ramen, and the other two hurriedly picked the first dish that caught their eye.

It appeared that Inuyasha was not a very social creature. As she cleared her throat and started small talk, she caught the guarded look in his eyes- eyes that seemed to look into the very depths of her own, trying to discern a motive behind her simple gesture of friendliness. Apparently he found none, for he soon started relaxing a little to join her in simple conversation. When the waiter returned, he broke off, all attention on his noodles.

Kagome sighed almost inaudibly. She almost envied the ease that Sango spoke to Miroku with, or any other acquaintance. In fact, it seemed to be just her- Eri and Ayumi talked openly to all her classmates, while Yuka even enjoyed flirting. For Kagome… Every attempt seemed to backfire on her original intentions. When she tried being open to Hojou, the poor guy supposedly developed a crush for her. When she tried being friendly to Koga, the wolf demon proclaimed that he wanted her as his woman. Sango tried to tell her that it was good that she had admirers, but that just wasn't it. Her friendships were altered, making some situations simply _awkward_, some getting the attention that she did _not_ want.

She shook her head, trying to forget how Hojou had placed a large pot plant on her desk as her birthday present just a month ago, attracting the attention of all teachers, classmates and blocking her view of the board the whole day. And don't get her started on how Koga had held up some of her friends by their collars on Valentine's Day, upon hearing that she had given them chocolate too.

Inuyasha's loud slurp of his ramen reminded Kagome of the untouched bowl before her. Picking up her chopsticks, she wondered how the illustration in the menu looked so different from the real deal. Only when she glanced at Inuyasha's progress did she let out a little shriek.

"Inuyasha! That's _my_ ramen!" The noodles were almost all gone in the few minutes she had been distracted, and she spotted with exasperation the prawns in Inuyasha's Chef's Special.

"You don't have to squeal, woman," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes as he lifted the bowl to gulp down the soup. "Just take mine."

"Kagome-chan is allergic to prawns," Sango said cautiously as she swallowed some of her noodles. "I would have traded with you, but Miroku and I ordered the Seafood ramen…"

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down, before glaring at Inuyasha.

"Just don't touch the praw- _ouch_ okay just order another bowl alright? I'll pay," Inuyasha said, backtracking as he received a swift kick from Miroku. "And I'll finish that bowl too."

"Shall I heat this up for you, miss?" the waiter asked, clearly missing Inuyasha's words for smiling at Kagome. She nodded with a smile of her own, ordered yet another Beef Ramen, and relaxed against the cushioned seat as Inuyasha asked agitatedly why his ramen was cleared.

But it was not to be.

"_Inuyasha_," Kagome whispered dangerously, "Pray tell _what_ you're doing with my ramen?"

Inuyasha paused, looking up with both cheeks full of Beef Ramen.

"Your Chef's Special, sir," the waiter murmured apprehensively from behind. Kagome gave an exasperated huff, setting down the cup she was drinking from with more force than intended. Pushing her chair back, she walked straight out of the ramen shop in irritation, ignoring Sango and Miroku as they tried to ask her to wait.

* * *

><p>They made up in the end.<p>

Kagome did not know whether it was Inuyasha feeling bad or Miroku who managed to talk his friend into it, but he apologized. And in an unexpected gesture of gentlemanliness, promised to treat her ramen.

"Every time we happen to be there together, lest you forget and take my ramen again," Kagome said with a mock serious face.

"Deal."

Since then, Inuyasha and Kagome hung around each other more. Partially aided by the new timetable, partially because of Sango and Miroku's deepening relationship. In retrospect though, could it have been Miroku who messed around with the school's computer system, reallocating all the break times and gym classes?

All she knew was that with more time spent with the hanyou, she liked him more and more. She was pleased to have this tall figure near hers, hovering protectively whenever she was headed home late after projects. She was grateful to have him to run her plots through, when she suffered from a mental block from writing in the school paper. She was looking forward to gym class more than ever, for it meant always having him on her team, for basketball, badminton or tennis. And she was happy to let him treat her to the promised ramen.

_I didn't know how far I had fallen until that annual regional forum. It was a highly prestigious event, and everyone had been looking forward to the revelation of the two school representatives. I found it funny then, when I heard from Miroku about the bickers Koga and Inuyasha's got into in the days running up to the official announcement. Looking back, it shouldn't have been funny at all. The course of fate may have been changed, irrevocably._

Kagome tugged self consciously at her skirt as she surveyed the room full of school delegates. She was never a hermit and she certainly liked crowds- when it was full of people she knew. But she could only suppose that the teachers who nominated her had not noticed that. After all, in the teachers' eyes, she was very sociable and leaving good impressions everywhere she went. She bit her lip, noticing even from this distance how comfortable everyone in the room appeared.

Inuyasha's hand suddenly gripped her shoulder, shocking her out of her reverie. She lifted her head to look into the smoldering gold of Inuyasha's eyes.

"I'll be here. That's all that matters, Kagome," he breathed. The conviction that was conveyed in his tone gave her heart a little lurch, and Kagome gathered the courage to smile back at him, allowing her to lead her by hand into the crowd.

They mingled, and as promised Inuyasha never left her side, except to get drinks for them both. They greeted people as a pair, radiating what was to others a bond between school delegates, reflective of the united school spirit. Sometimes, Inuyasha took initiative, surprising Kagome on how engaging he could be when he chose to accept the need to socialize. Sometimes, some male school delegates would walk up to Kagome and strike up a conversation while Inuyasha stood close, radiating protectiveness yet not overwhelmingly enough to turn people away in irritation. Soon, Kagome began to enjoy the event, leading Inuyasha to talk to different clumps of girls scattered around the room.

They conducted themselves spectacularly too, Kagome felt, at the actual forum. When Inuyasha spoke, his voice projected clearly through the room. Radiating self assurance and a no nonsense attitude, it promised the label of an idiot to whoever had the poor judgment to ignore his query or prematurely brush off his arguments. For herself… The forum was the first insight to this usually hidden part of Inuyasha's personality. Kagome's contribution to the forum always reflected deep thought of the question at hand, and her queries were put through with a mix of firm and sweet, endearing her to the audience.

At the end of the two days, someone gathered everyone and enthusiastically asked for a group photo. It sparked a chorus of requests, and a whole line of cameras waiting their turn to be picked up and used.

"Come on everyone towards the centre!" The adult who was coerced into becoming impromptu cameraman shouted. "Tall ones at the front, _taller_ ones at the back! I can't get your faces otherwise."

There was collective laughter from the group, as they made adjustments to their formation. Kagome sighed, but as she moved from Inuyasha realized the necessity of doing so- indeed, she had been trying to poke her head between those of the guys in front of her, struggling to smile into the camera.

"Just stand with me," Inuyasha said, making Kagome hesitate. "As long as we're on the side, you won't get blocked."

The adult gave an exasperated countdown, holding the camera at the ready. Kagome shot Inuyasha a rueful smile, shifting herself towards the front.

"In three- two-"

Kagome suddenly felt a strong arm pull her backwards, settling her close at his side. Shifting his arm from her waist to her shoulder, Inuyasha shot her a momentary winning smile before facing the camera.

"-one."

Kagome turned with the smile Inuyasha caused just in time for the flash to go off.

_People say that smiling before the camera was awkward, and that posed smiles tend to look unnatural. That was for people who smiled for the camera, not for people whose reason to smile was something bigger, brighter than the camera. I was smiling because of Inuyasha. Regardless of the continued flashes we had to endure, and as long as his arm was connecting us, our smiles were genuine and the same._

_I wished that I never had to move from that position. I wished that I could continue to walk with Inuyasha by my side, never leaving. What was worst, I knew then, I had fallen for my friend. _

* * *

><p>"I will be releasing the results for the cast of the inter-class showcase," Sango said, shooting Miroku a warning glance. "Miroku, keep your hands dutifully at the chalkboard."<p>

The two classes laughed, one class at their beloved assistant director's tone and the other class with great knowing of Miroku's "cursed hand". After a nod from Yuka, the scriptwriter and Director, Sango started reading from the list.

"Kagome-chan, young lady of the house."

"No surprises there!" Someone shouted, causing the room to laugh and smile kindly upon Kagome. She gave a look of surprise, trying to guess the cause behind the mischievous gleam in Yuka's eyes. As Sango cleared her throat again, Kagome glanced towards Inuyasha only to find him turning away from her.

"Koga-kun as the young lord, her elder brother."

Ginta and Hakkaku led the cheering, slapping Koga in the back in great spirit. Many of the girls in class squealed in anticipation of seeing Koga on stage, and Kagome smiled at him.

"I look forward to working alongside you, Koga-kun," she murmured. Koga shot a triumphant look towards Inuyasha, whose face had turned red. Anticipating his outburst, Sango skipped the few names written under Koga's on the list.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's suitor."

Kagome turned her head to look between the two guys so quickly that she cricked her neck. Knowing Koga's misconception that she was going to be his woman one day, she knew with absolute certainty that tension emitting from the wolf demon. Inuyasha's gloating face however, she did not expect- yet felt her heart leap once more when he turned his intense eyes onto hers.

In the rehearsals leading up to the actual showcase, the two were at each other's necks, coloring their script with their personal grudges.

"Dearest Kagome! You _cannot_ think to marry this kind of scum!"

"Jealous? I'd like to see you best _me_ at protecting her, wolf boy."

"You want to fight, stupid _hanyou_?"

"CUT!" Yuka said, rolling her eyes. "I picked the two of you for you two to fight over Kagome, yes, but this is absurd. Koga-kun, you're supposed to call Kagome '_sister dear'_! And Inuyasha, it is 'I can protect her'- _no_ need to challenge your potential brother-in-law!"

Eventually, it took Sango whacking them both over the head with the script (and Kagome's ringing laughter at their shocked faces) that motivated them to keep to the script… Only to ignore it during the actual performance. At the final scene, no less.

Inuyasha was leading his young lady from the mansion that was her house to their future- Kagome decked with radiant smiles and blushing cheeks from Inuyasha's attention when, from the balcony, Koga made a muttered comment that nonetheless was heard by the entire audience.

"Stupid mutt."

Inuyasha turned to his Kagome and gently hugged him to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. He breathed deeply, letting out a low, contented rumble in his chest. Kagome's face burned, feeling her heart accelerate at the contact- and knowing acutely how Inuyasha definitely heard her heart race.

Too soon, she was made to leave the warmth of his embrace, as Inuyasha leaned slowly away. He evaluated her blush with a tender look of his own, before leading her off stage right. Before the curtains hid them, Inuyasha made a rude gesture to Koga, causing the audience to burst into laughter and applause.

The teachers however, were not as impressed. Chiding Inuyasha for deviating from the script, they also attempted to lecture him on the propriety of being so intimate with Kagome, who was "an innocent nice girl".

"Improvisation with my friend, sensei," Inuyasha had explained. "Want a re-run, Kagome?" he asked her, waggling his eyebrows comically as he pretended to pull me closer. The teacher had cleared his throat, then sent them off when Inuyasha released me.

_A friend. The chill that I felt upon hearing that from Inuyasha seeped into my being so much that all the smiles for the commemorative photographs were forced. I had tried not to think about what I meant to him, when he seemed to me the only thing anchoring me to my life. To me, then, it was a blow… For it appears I was merely a friend._

_Friends were transitory and replaceable; if not in the present, in the future._

_I guess it was this desperation I felt to change myself into merely a friend to suit that caused me to take the step that would be the longest shadow over my heart._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha set his chopsticks down on his empty ramen bowl. As Kagome chewed her noodles, his golden orbs drifted to other customers sitting nearby. Then he picked up his cup and swirled its contents absentmindedly. Kagome watched him with curiosity, wondering what the cause behind his brooding was.<p>

"I think I'd like to have a girlfriend," he said suddenly, as he waved a casual hand over the surroundings. Kagome glanced around to see couples in the room, typical couples- some with hands interlocked across the table. She hastily turned back to look at Inuyasha as she spotted another pair smooching.

"Are you being serious, Inuyasha?"

"Well, but of course," he replied, as he gave one of his favourite grins. "Am I never not, Kagome?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, because no one who knew Inuyasha would forget the existence of numerous situations where he lacked seriousness- in entirety. Part of her shivered as she turned her eyes to meet his, while the other side resisted, attempting to stay rational, detached. It was from that side that a thought came to her, something she had never considered before.

"Do you want to try asking my sister out?" Kagome asked, her eyes shining. She could imagine it already- the only way to preserve her friendship with Inuyasha. She had to take a step backwards, to give her heart some space to adapt to depending less on Inuyasha. After all, he only saw her as a friend. He wanted a girlfriend- a friend would only stand between him and true love. Kikyo and Inuyasha would be such a cute couple- and seeing that she was Kagome's twin, Inuyasha should warm up to her decently as well. Straight, black hair, beside his- long, silver. Golden eyes, chocolate brown eyes… Yes. The two individuals whom Kagome cared for most, the two most perfect people she knew. She could almost bring herself to be enthusiastic about their relationship.

"You'd like her, I believe," Kagome rattled on, continuing to list down Kikyo's character, favourite pastimes, and talking in detail about the girls' high school she entered instead of the high school they were currently in.

Kagome did not register his stony silence, or forced herself to ignore the stony silence. Kagome allowed it to be merely a silent background for the sounds of her eating ramen. She was already painting a fairytale ending that could arise from this new relationship.

She did not register how his eyes refused to meet hers when he agreed to ask Kikyo out, nor when he attempted to stare deeply into her hazel eyes.

The starting was rocky. Kagome had to message him every time after their date and pester him about what he thought of Kikyo, before she could force out brief messages summing up what they did together. It was lost on Kagome that Inuyasha frequently commented on what Kikyo was _not_, and lost on her too, in light of her forced oblivion, that the traits mentioned were those he liked in Kagome. Kikyo was the twin sister that Kagome felt guilty towards, having had prioritised all her friends before her after meeting Inuyasha. And yet, the same twin sister that loved her. In a strange twist, she felt that everything could be maintained as long as Inuyasha shared her worship to Kikyo. She could have guidance of the beautiful girl who resided with her, whom everyone called beautiful, and whom she was fortunate enough to call sister. She could keep her friend near her for life too. As a brother- that way, she would never have to fear losing him.

The first few times Inuyasha and Kikyo went out together, both of them managed to make Kagome tag along. She did not want to intrude, but she could not decline them both. Guessing that Koga and Inuyasha's animosity would prematurely reveal Inuyasha's more ferocious side to Kikyo, Kagome swiftly decided to ask Hojou.

Hojou was more than happy to come of course. He was good humoured and willing to join in for movies, for lunch at Inuyasha's favourite ramen house, for amusement parks, always trying to pay for Kagome. They had a good time, sort of.

She missed his surly look when she laughed at Hojou's anecdotes, and how his fists turned white when Hojou came into contact with Kagome. It was almost in retaliation, then, that Inuyasha began sincerely spending more and more time away from Kagome, more and more time with Kikyo. At the beginning, Kagome was happy for the development, believing the relationship to finally work out. Only when Kikyo came home one day in an extremely exuberant mood after her date did Kagome suddenly realize that she had not received a text from Inuyasha for three weeks. Only then did she realize that Inuyasha could not be her best friend and her sister's boyfriend simultaneously.

And so the image that was carefully sustained by misinterpretations and false words to herself began to crack. The happiness for her sister that she anticipated did not happen- all that grew was her jealousy as Kikyo's interest in Inuyasha grew. Try as she might to ignore the poisonous little portion of her mind, the seeds of envy grew and multiplied.

One day when Kikyo was dressing up for her date with Inuyasha, Kagome asked her what she thought about Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… He is remarkably thoughtful, very gentlemanly," Kikyo said after a thoughtful pause.

Kagome waited a while, expecting more. But when two minutes passed and nothing else was said, she finally prompted: "That's all you can say of your boyfriend?"

As she listened to her own words, she almost slapped her palm to her forehead at how accusatory it sounded. It was almost a futile hope, but hope she did that the hysterical streak to her voice was audible merely to herself.

"He looks good."

Kagome stared at the back of her head, mouth agape, as she turned to the dressing table to do her hair.

Some irrational part of Kagome wanted to cry, because it was apparent Kikyo didn't love what she had. It was apparent that she didn't love him as Kagome did. While her sister's sentiments spanned a mere two sentences, the surging emotions hidden in Kagome's chest could span pages.

As Kikyo put on the beautiful pair of earrings Inuyasha had recently given her for her birthday, Kagome's heart felt as if it was crushed in icy fingers. Inuyasha had never given her presents, and neglected to spend time with her in the least on hers. Looking at it logically, he did not need to- he had only to celebrate his girlfriend's birthday. Kagome's head pounded at the mere thought.

They were soon followed by tears that rolled down her pale cheeks. And still, tidal waves of guilt overwhelmed Kagome. The mere thought of the absurdity of jealousy of her sister set her laughing almost hysterically. There was no comfort in thinking this year that Inuyasha gave her so much with his friendship and presence that gifts would have been wholly unnecessary.

When day came, Kagome explained that my puffy eyes were from an allergic reaction, and smiled to Kikyo as before over the breakfast table.

It was as if her better sense learnt not to get close to Kikyo, for fear of greater battering of her heart. However, there was no ignoring Inuyasha at school, for they were still bonded by Miroku and Sango's relationship. Sometimes, she risked Sango's hurt when she stuck with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi over the others- but her heart had cried for mercy against the proximity to what she had to endure not having.

There was no avoiding the issue it seemed. Inuyasha appeared in her dreams, almost a nightly event. They say that if someone thought of you before you sleep, you will dream of him. Or else, dreams is where your subconscious makes you face things your conscious tries to avoid. Either way, it was working in opposition to the irrational effort Kagome was taking to distance her heart from where it felt it belonged.

The short stories Kagome wrote for the school magazine were getting increasingly more depressing, that was obvious to anyone who could see. Kagome glanced through the clippings Koga was helping her to put together, a portfolio of the short stories she wrote. Perhaps others could not, but Kagome knew that she would always be able to date exactly when it began to change. The tone, the plot, the endings. There weren't any happy endings anymore.

Sensei had even asked if she was okay when she handed in her latest piece. Kagome felt a ripple of surprise underneath the mask she put on in school- but since the story ended with the character dying, it probably was shocking enough for the sensei.

"I'm fine, sensei," Kagome lied. "Just feeling the effects of several novels I took to reading these days."

A blatant lie, but Kagome couldn't explain the real situation. Simply put, it was just that happy endings didn't exist to her anymore.

It brought to mind how Inuyasha used to read each story she wrote, and mention it as they had ramen together. The tiniest sense of dull mood on her part as an author, he'd have noticed and demanded every detail from her, until it was all out. Until Kagome could breathe properly again, until her fervour in writing was restored.

Now he didn't. Not a brief mention as Kagome passed him in the corridors, not a call. The rare times texted brought her heart racing, but the superficial conversation that passed hurt just as much as the absence of contact.

* * *

><p><em>They were getting closer, of that I didn't doubt. They were spending more time together than before, though I didn't bother to ask, neither did I listen when Kikyo rambled away about the dates they had, the restaurants he brought her to.<em>

_I didn't want to concern myself anymore. I sat at my table, staring into the blank space of wall before me. Time didn't really matter now. It was a sort of emptiness. At some times, I would wonder with a grimace if this was what lost love felt like. Hours I spent doing things, yet when I realized so much time had passed, with no memory in my mind to fill the gap. Had I been thinking? I don't know. I sometimes wonder what would become of me if he didn't take the step to correct things. Sometimes I shudder at the remembrance of myself living the life of a zombie._

_And every time I think that, I thank the heavens above that fate was not as bleak as I had learnt to think it._

Kagome had long been tired of her heart leaping in anticipation whenever it rang so it shocked her when her cell vibrated, then burst into the ringtone Kagome had specially set for Inuyasha's number, _Every Heart_.

She didn't have to look at the screen, but found herself staring dumbly at the screen flashing at her anyway. _Incoming call: Inuyasha_

Kagome hesitated for a moment. What could possibly happen to make him call her? Did she want to know? Could she handle it if he told her that he wished to propose to Kikyo? And yet suddenly it all did not seem to matter, and Kagome shook the thoughts out of her mind before throwing caution to the winds and picking up.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice cracked, causing her to groan internally in frustration. Way to go to screw up the first call her friend made to her in months. She tried to clear my throat noiselessly.

"_Kagome, I want to talk to you. Park outside school."_

"But… Kikyo? Aren't you two on a date?"

Just then Kagome heard the front door slam shut, and her human ears managed to make out vaguely her sister's voice as she spoke to their mother downstairs.

"_She'd be home soon, if she isn't already."_

A brief span of silence reigned, while Kagome's heart started to beat, awaking from where it had been buried so painfully deep.

"_Kagome, we need to talk."_

"I'll be there in five," she promised, after a few seconds of hesitation.

Kagome put on a thin jacket and raced out of the house, not sure what to feel, what to expect. As she passed Kikyo in the living room, Kikyo gave her an odd look- almost as if she knew where Kagome was going. Kagome gave attempted a smile as acknowledgement- albeit failing and giving a grimace- to which Kikyo nodded back solemnly. Did it count for betrayal to meet her sister's boyfriend at night? But Kagome did not want to deal with anything else but Inuyasha's call now. Her heart was almost bursting, and some sort of intuition told her that something was going to change.

Kagome's legs brought her to Inuyasha in no time. He was leaning against the railings, overlooking the lake. As she approached, he turned slowly around, causing Kagome to freeze as she saw his face fully the first time in what felt like ages ago. His silver hair was blown back by the cold night wind, creating a mystical effect. In those golden eyes shone a light that she rarely saw.

Her heart started beating erratically, and her legs failed to bring her forward.

Watching her stop, Inuyasha walked over, and heaved a great sigh. Weaving his warm fingers through her slightly cold ones, he held her gaze steadily for an instant, sending her a clear promise of something bad if she resisted. When she did not, he relaxed a little and started pulling her along.

And for Kagome, she didn't really care where they were going, absorbed in the feeling of his hands around hers once more.

Eventually, Kagome paid enough attention to realise that they were back at the ramen house. It seemed almost a feeling of déjà vu, when Inuyasha ordered the Chef's Special, and she indicated the Beef Ramen.

"Why're we here?" she asked, as the waiter bowed and left.

"To continue where we left off."

Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"When I brought you here that day, Kagome, I wanted to ask you out."

Predictably, Kagome shook her head mechanically, rejecting the possibility his words opened up. If it sank into her head and stayed there, it would hurt to eventually be proven wrong. "You're with Kikyo."

"If you could believe for one _freaking_ second that that sort of _love_ I can be satisfied with, Kagome, you are damned _wrong_." His eyes flashed, and Kagome recoiled from the intensity of the gaze he sent. Those golden eyes were furious, and his ears flicked restlessly atop his silver hair.

"Can't you see, Kagome? The one person I always wanted was _you_," he continued, in a lower tone, trying to grasp her hands from across the table. "And yet you set me up with Kikyo- she who does not love me!"

"You love me, Kagome. I know that already," he said, as his breath gradually evened out. "If you close your eyes and think about it, you can see the truth as I do- _stop shaking your head, Kagome!"_

Kagome could feel the tears threaten to leak out as her heart felt like it was being torn in all directions. So eager to believe him, yet to do that would be doing Kikyo an injustice. And yet, the ache from craving that he was just hers to hold, hers to be with…

So absorbed Kagome was that she had not seen it coming when his hand shot out to close around her cell phone on the table. Kagome felt a frown on her face as he pressed several buttons, as if determined to prove something. She felt a flash of irritation at the likelihood of him scanning through her messaging inbox for messages to Hojou or Koga- but he confronted her with an entry in her contacts instead.

_Inuyasha_

"Explain this when _none_ of the other contacts have it," he whispered, pointing to the little heart beside his name.

It felt as though everything she ever tried to hide from him came to light. Kagome slumped her head against the table, barely cushioned by her shaking hands, and let out ragged breaths. Thoughts of how to salvage the situation raced through her head so quickly that they became incoherent, and her chest felt constricted.

Inuyasha's chair creaked, and then there were soft footfalls as he approached her. Warm, gentle hands coaxed her head up, and Kagome felt her chin being tilted up gently by Inuyasha. When her eyes opened in surprise, Inuyasha's lips crashed down mercilessly.

And suddenly, nothing mattered anymore.

Kagome whimpered as his enthusiasm hiked, but the assault on her lips were unrelenting. And even though Kagome was stunned to stillness, her body ached for him and arched, hoping to close the distance between their bodies. When they broke apart for air, Inuyasha whispered raggedly, "Don't resist."

His lips closed around Kagome's again, and his hands left fiery trails on her arms. Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha utilised it to deepen the kiss. When she tentatively responded, Inuyasha gave a satisfied growl and held her tighter.

There were whispers around them, but they ignored it. That kiss was something long overdue, something they both needed. When they eventually pulled apart, Inuyasha wore a winning smile, gazing into Kagome's eyes fondly. Kagome felt her face burning again, and turned away embarrassed.

"Your ramen, Sir," said the waiter, awkwardly. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to send daggers through him for the interruption, but Kagome bashfully thanked the waiter. More than eager to set down the two steaming bowls of ramen, the waiter hurriedly put them on the table and rushed off before Inuyasha could change his mind about not doing him bodily harm.

Inuyasha returned to his seat, but reached for her hand almost constantly. It compromised his ability to eat his ramen properly, which amused Kagome a great deal.

With Inuyasha beside her, Kagome felt that she could laugh again, could breathe again. Her appetite restored, she finally managed to savour her food- her sense of taste having taken leave at some point in the last weeks.

Later, as Inuyasha walked Kagome home, they kissed again passionately, and Kagome sighed with happiness as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I missed you."

"And I you, Inuyasha."

_At that moment, I couldn't bring myself to think about what happened between Kikyo and Inuyasha. Secure in his embrace, I just wanted to bask in the feeling of knowing everything turned out right in the end. I would deal with the guilt of sending the three of us through a roundabout, hurting us all in the most impossibly stupid ways after that. With Inuyasha by my side, in case I set us on yet another roundabout._

_Between the two of us, surely we could keep Murphy's Law at bay._


End file.
